Dreams of Cruelty
by DeidaraHoshika
Summary: The RED Pyro had always been a masked enigma to the BLU team. But now, in this dingy little town, the RED Pyro will become their executor, the embodiment of the devil himself.


**This is my take on what happens during and after Meet the Pyro. It's my first fanfic so any constructive criticism is welcome.**

* * *

The Heavy is the slowest and so, he is the first to die.

The Pyro catches up to him quickly. It raises its fire axe and, with a loud war cry, it jumps in the air and slams its axe into the Heavy's head. He is dead before his body even reaches the ground. The demon merely hums and moves on.

The Scout runs. The stupid Engineer had locked him out and had left him out in the open. He runs through the burning buildings, looking for a potential hiding spot. So busy is he in looking left and right that he forgets to check where he's going. He collides into the RED Pyro. It shoots him with its flare gun and he is knocked back, screaming. He collapses on the floor but doesn't get back up. He holds his breath as the Pyro looks closer, certain that this is his end, but something else catches the firebug's eye and it walks away.

As soon as he runs into the barn, the BLU Medic knows he has made a grave mistake. He looks back in time to see the RED demon insert his fire axe through the door handles. He runs to the door and pounds on it but it does not budge.

"No! NO!" He screams as the door bursts into flames.

He staggers back to the center of the barn as he sees the flames spread to all the walls, nailing his coffin in the process. Coughing and wheezing, he crouches low and buries his nose in his right arm's sleeve, desperate for a drop of air in his smoke-filled prison. He hears an almighty crack and looks up just as the ceiling falls on him.

He screams as the flames ran up his body. He's roasting alive-ohgodohgodohGOD HE'S BEING ROASTED ALIVE. The pain he felt on the battlefields is nothing compared to what he feels now. He struggles and trembles, agonized screams and pleads –ohgodpleasejustkillmenowkillmejustkillmenow- filling the air. He feels his flesh melting, sticking to the wood on top of his body. Unimaginable pain. All-consuming terror.

And then, silence. The fire had burnt a hole through his throat.

The Engineer has locked himself and the Demoman in one of the dilapidated buildings. They huddle in a corner as he desperately bangs his two-way radio. Finally, it crackles to life.

"Hello? Hello?" he whispers. "Mumbles? You there?"

Engie nearly whoops with joy when he hears a response. "Mngm! Mm!"

He frantically explains the situation but he is cut short when the door is kicked open. The nozzle of a flamethrower sticks in and the blood drains from his face. He glances at the Demoman and an understanding passes between them. They wait until the Pyro walks in and as one, they tackle him to the floor. As soon as the Pyro is down, they dash out of the building, forgetting to take the radio with them.

It is chaos outside. The Engineer has been blasted into the sky and he is knocked unconscious when he falls to the ground. The Demoman is shouting for help as he madly crawls away, having twisted his ankle. The Scout runs by, screaming, his clothes on fire. The entire team is gripped by panic. They are going to die and they know it.

On the other side of the radio, the BLU Pyro shouts at the radio. "Mngm? Mngm, mnmwm mm! Mngm, mm on mph wmmph!"

He curses and revves up his car, slamming his foot on the accelerator. His car zooms through the highways as he hears the screams and shrieks of his teammates and the familiar crackle and hiss of fire. His grip on the steering wheel tightens. Come on, come on, COME ON!

He sees the smoke long before he sees the still burning remains of the town. He knows he is too late -the screams died out a long time ago- but he has to try anyway. There has to be a survivor. There has to be.

Wit his car parked as close as he dares, he steps out with his gas mask and fireproof suit on. His flamethrower and shotgun are strapped on his back, his fire axe on his belt. Cautiously, he walks through the debris and the hazy smoke.

The first corpse the BLU Pyro sees is burnt beyond recognition. Bending down, he gasps when he sees the remains of a bottle. Scrumpy. The Pyro purses his lips and walks forward to the center of the town, where he is greeted by a more horrifying sight: a massacre.

On the side, a body is sprawled out. It, too, is burnt almost beyond recognition. Blackened dog tags hang around its neck and its head has the remains of a bright yellow headset. Meanwhile, the Sniper's face has melted off and his right hand is lying a few feet away from his body, Axtinguisher still attached.

The BLU Pyro starts hyperventilating as he sees the poor Heavy with a fire axe embedded deep in his head, the Soldier with a gaping hole through his chest, the poor Engie's shriveled remains. This can't possibly be real.

He finds the Medic's broken glasses in the remains of a barn. That cruel, fucking son of a bitch had trapped the poor guy and left him inside to burn!

Anger starts building inside him and he breathes deeply in an effort to calm himself. It would do no good to be blinded by fury. As he starts to look for the Soldier's shovel, something glints in the ashes. He picks it up and against his own will, hope swells inside him. He's found the Spy's cigarette case but he hasn't found the Spy's body. He has to be here somewhere...

He eagerly scans the nearby area and his expert eyes spot it, the faint silhouette of a cloaked Spy, curled up beside the smoking remains of the barn walls. He walks up to it and he coughs.

Startled, the Spy drops his cloak and points his revolver at the BLU Pyro. In response, the Pyro puts down his weapons and crouches until he is eye level with the Spy. It is the one thing he learns from his hunting lessons with the Sniper: you don't startle a cornered animal.

Ever so slowly, the Pyro shuffles forward, stopping every time the Spy stiffens or flinches. He takes his time until finally, they are face to face and the Pyro can remove the revolver from the Frenchie's hands. With little hesitation, he then pulls the Spy forward for a hug.

It is the final straw. The Spy breaks down. Trembling, he heaves and sobs, burying his face further into the Pyro's shoulder. The Pyro cannot understand the French that comes out of the fragile frame so he hums a lullaby and gently rocks the man back and forth.

He does not know how long they sat there but eventually, the Spy calms down enough for the Pyro to carry him, bridal style.

Back in the car, the Spy suddenly jumps forward and says, "Respawn."

The action startles the Pyro. He thought the man was fast asleep. "M dmnm nmw mf-"

"NO. They are back in the Respawn room. They have to be back there! Pyro, we have to go! Go!" Spy shouts, struggling against his seatbelt.

The BLU firebug sighs and starts the car. They'll just have to come back to bury the others later.

* * *

**I always wondered where the BLU Pyro was during that video.**

**This is inspired by Chapter 17 of LilyRosetheDreamer's fanfic, 100 Missions.**


End file.
